Cat of Dark Flames
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: An FLCL/Bebop cross, Awoken in a strange world, taken from the facilty she was at by the Red Dragons, sent to Vicious for examination. He decides to sculpt her into a perfect assassan. What will become of this girl? Will Vicious actually be happy with the desicion he made. No pairings so far. Read and reveiw.
1. Sleepy Head

Let this be stated, while my computer was broken, I had alot of time to write the half the fanfictions I submited, and were done on my brothers crappy computer that only had wordpad, that's why I can update so quickly, so techancly, the 'quanity =/= quality' dosn't apply to me, being that I had plenty of time to work on my fanfics. And being that I have to many fanfics I was waiting to submit, I am gladdy uploading the ones I worked in during the time my computer was broken.

I do not own FLCL or Cowboy Bebop

Best regards, TheInsaneOtakugirl

A/N: this is one of my many ideas for an FLCL/Cowboy Bebop crossover, for once, it's not a yaoi, so don't avoid it, I promise, it's about Mamimi and Vicious, where Mamimi gets caught in a situation like Faye (IE, she was frozen), only she can remember her past and stuff. Sort of AU, it takes place during the series

* * *

Prologue

"Name: Samejima Mamimi. Age: Unknown. Decent: Japanese. Date of birth: Unknown." Lin said, looking at Vicious, whom he called in to his office for a late night examination of their souvenir they acquired from raiding that cryogenics facility where a rival gang was hiding out. Needless to say, Vicious was not happy, well, being called in late at night to examine an unconscious girl who was probably dead. Vicious glared at the girl, who pouty lips were parted slightly as she sat, slumped against his desk, wearing a tattered school dress with the top hanging loosely of her shoulders.

"This is what I was called in for?" Vicious asked, glaring at Lin who was already uneasy by the way Vicious glared at him, "Yes sir, the result of our mission, we got this girl, I didn't want to get rid of her, she doesn't know anything, so wait do we gain from killing her?" Lin did have a point, but he still wasn't sure if she was alive.

"Is she alive?" Vicious asked, sitting down so he can take the girls' chin in his hand and examine her face, which was still wet from the chamber she was in.

"I checked, she is alive. But still unconscious from her sleep, we assume she was born before the gate accident, being frozen for god knows how long." Lin stataed as Vicious released her chin and stood up. "She can be useful, if trained properly." Len gulped, looking at his sempai who was still glaring at the girl. "Vicious..."

Vicious knew that Lin was applying to him, Vicious could perhaps train her to be one hell of an assassin. He smiled.

"She might be of some use," Lin inquired, "That is, if she's in good health and didn't suffer any long term damage from her sleep." Lin did have a point; Vicious did want a disciple surprisingly, though the reason is unsurprising, he wanted to make them a perfect image of a true assassin. Vicious broke out in a smirk that really put off Lin.

"That's true, after all, a fresh mind from a girl who practically will act like a small child when waking up will be perfect for my desire."

Lin gasped, with vicious being the man he was he was praying to god at this point Vicious won't do anything like that to her. "Sir," Lin watched as Vicious picked up Mamimi into his arms, shifting her so he can carry her more properly. Vicious glanced at Lin again, "No one must know about this."

Lin nodded, he understood why, it was shocking to him as well that Vicious actually put his selfishness aside to take this girl in, oh, wait, this is so Vicious can sculpt her into a killing machine, so Lin got back on track and replied "Yes sir," Lin stuttered, "But why do you want her?" Vicious grin got impossibly wider, "I thought I already said that."

Vicious walked out of his office, carrying Mamimi in his arms, he was more than happy that no one else was there at the time, so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him with the unconscious girl in his arms.

He sighed, and thought '_Well, this is screwed up,'_ He glanced down at Mamimis' face, she looked so peaceful, so innocent, Vicious grinned again, '_Something so pure and innocent, it will be such a pleasure corrupting it.'_

* * *

Mamimi: Vicious-sama?

Vicious: So you make me rape Spike, and you write about me with a clueless girl.

Mary: Aw vicious, you'll like Mamimi and you won in that situation with Spike so be thankful I didn't write about you being raped.

Vicious: I still want to kill you.


	2. Beautiful morning with you

Her eyes slowly opened her vision blurry at first because of her unknown slumber. Moaning slowly as she slowly regained focus, the first thing that came to her head is where in the fuck she was, it wasn't her house, that was certain, hell she didn't have a home. "Where am I?" She asked herself, sitting up in the bed, ignoring the upcoming wave of nausea. She groaned in pain, "Ow." She mumbled, rubbing her eye as she swung her legs over the bed.

Her feet connected with the ground, wobbly, making it hard to stand up when she did, but managed to stay silent as she wobbled to the door like a baby fawn, resting on the open door panting, her legs week. She looked around in the other room, hearing something scrap against metal. Seeing a person with white hair hunched over the table sharpening a katana.

She looked around, along with having walking problems, she was hungry, all she saw on the dining table was a wire basket consisting of three bananas that where still connected, and an apple.

Mamimi tried her best to stay up, her legs still week as she wobbled to the chair that thankfully was pulled out as if she was meant to sit there. Eventually, overcoming all odds of losing her balance and managing not to disturb the man who sat hunched over the coffee table sharpening the lethal blade. Sitting down and grabbing the apple, looking at it, her nausea telling her not to eat her, but didn't bother, taking a bite of the apple.

The crunch of the fruit managing to alert the man; who looked behind him, seeing the girl who sat at the table, eating the red fruit, "Awake." the word sounded like a direct noun than actually asking Mamimi if she was awake.

She didn't seem bothered by the older mans presence, when in actuality, she was quite frightened, she had no clue where she was, who he was and what the hell is this world she's in.

She looked back at the fruit and took another bite, Vicious took a seat across from her.

"Mamimi…"

Mamimi was startled by the fact that the man knew her name, "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I have your records… amazing you had them, most of the people who were in the gate accident and lived lost all their records. I guess you where lucky."

"Accident…" Mamimi asked, is that what happened? All she remembered was alright light and everything soon turning to darkness. Of course her memory was blurry, some details fuzzier than the others, she can remember something like that.

Mamimi tilted her head, taking another bite of the fruit. Vicious was acting more obidient than he thought, but now was not the time for a mental celebration. He had more important things on his mind. The girl who was currently eating away at the shiny red fruit.

"What happened?" She thought, or atleast wait she thought was a mental statment. When she actually said outloud that Vicious awnsered his quistion.

"There was a gate accident, destroying certain part of Earth, making those parts inhabbital. There were enough people to make Mars inhabbitable, some were put into a deep sleep for a few decades before put in crtogenic freezing facilies. You were taken from the facilty you were in."

Mamimi looked at him, slightly shocked that he managed to explain her situation in way that made her feel less alarmed. Well, up until he said: "Incase you were wondering, the year is 2071, you're currently on Mars."

Mamimi's eyes widened, dropping the half eaten fruit on the wooden table.

Mamimi didn't see why she was so shocked either, besides her success as a photographer, she had no one else, she left Naoto, she had no clue what happened to Haruko, and gave up on Tasku.

Maybe it was because of the fact that everything is unfamiliar, everthing she once knew is outdated, everything is now new to her.

Vicious didn't do anything to console the troubled girl, he had no experience of how to console troubled girls, or the girl at hand. All he could say was: "You're lucky, most people in your situation would be working with this alone. You are living with me, but don't let this go to your head, there are costs."

Mamimi nodded, he reminded her of another one, who saved her from certain death, in this, who knows what will lead her to death. But it made her call him, "Tasku."

Vicious looked at her firmly, "If you're gonna call me by anything, call me Vicious."

She nodded, sadly for Vicious, he didn't know Mamimi's past, or annoying and dangerous tendancies.


	3. Road to the West

When Mamimi awoke the next day, she realized that world wasn't a dream, she woke up on the couch she was told to sleep on for the night, with the same man greeting her, by greet, I mean just being within her range of sight and not saying anything to her. Just glancing at her with cold steel eyes that practically said, 'Don't fuck with me, woman.'

"Hurry up, Mamimi!" Vicious yelled, Vicious didn't know how to take care of children, well, she wasn't one, she remember most things about herself, like name, past occupation and such. She was either eighteen or nineteen, that's what she remembered. But he did now she needed a shower, being that she hadn't bathed for god knows long. And like most people, Mamimi spent her time in the shower thinking about what the fuck was happening. 'Where am I?' Mamimi thought, scrubbing at her hair, not minding how close the suds were to her eyes.

She placed her head under the warm water, rinsing away the bubbles. Watching as the feel and disintegrated into the

Remembering that golden flash of light before everything turned black, people say that if you surrounded in darkness then seeing light, meaning you die. But no, Mamimi didn't die. She was healthy, at least that's what she hopes.

"Come on, Mamimi!"

From the short time Mamimi spent with the man, she learned that he was exactly what his name indicated, a cold hearted bastard. Mamimi stayed in the shower for a bit more, thinking as warm water ran down her body.

'Why me?' she thought, looking at the shower wall, 'If this is my new life… is it any different from the one I lived?' Mamimi thought, she sighed, and the water was beginning to turn cold. She turned off the shower, stepping out of the shower, a puddle forming beneath her. She reached over, grabbing the towel on the towel rack, wrapping it around her slender body, tucking it so it won't fall off. She opened the door, noticing that Vicious wasn't there. She shrugged, thinking it was no big deal as she walked into Vicious bedroom. He said something about having new clothes for him (Don't get the wrong idea, I don't write het lemons)

"Takkun?"

"I told you to not call me that." Vicious growled as he stepped out of the closet, carrying a thing of clothing, all black and a few slight traces of gold. Looking at Mamimi, throwing the clothes at her, "I'll leave you to get dressed, hurry up; I have to bring you to some friends."

Mamimi tilted her head before Vicious closed the door. Mamimi sighed.

It really didn't take long, Mamimi stepped out of Vicious room, wearing the shirt and jacket he gave her, but not wearing the pants, instead wearing a short black skirt (I can only see Mamimi in a skirt)

Vicious growled, but sighed, so what, he didn't know how woman prefer to dress, some to think of it, how did he get that skirt?(Mary: Him and Spike got drunk and Vicious decided to dress up as a girl and give Spike a strip tease. Vicious: Yes, why the fuck not?)

"Good enough." Vicious said, standing up, "Come on Mamimi."

Mamimi nodded, fallowing Vicious out the door, and down the hall of his apartments, "Where are we going?" Mamimi asked.

"To some friends, I told you." Vicious said as Mamimi tried to keep up with his quick stride.

"For what?"

"Stop asking so many damn questions."

Mamimi nodded, (Being that she's abit older, she might have a bit more common sense).

"Yes chief." (but not enough to kick her habit of calling people chief or Takkun)

'Better than Tak-kun' Vicious thought, as he made their way to the parking lot. Vicious opened the door to the driver's seat as Mamimi opened the passenger seat, sliding into the seat.

"it won't take long, my friends are only a few minutes away."

Mamimi nodded, "Yes chief."

Vicious sighed, "You can call me by that, I guess." Vicious said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Mamimi looked out the windows, the silence was awkward, but neither her or Vicious mentioned that. Well, there wasn't much to talk about anyway.

_*Que appropriate rage face* Nothing to do here_

Vicious knocked on the door to the home of the people he needed to meet. Mamimi was puzzled of why her and Vicious had to go there.

"Who is it?!" A raspy voice yelled from inside the room.

"it's alright, it's me." Vicious yelled.

"Well in that case some in!"

Vicious opened the door to the apartment, Mamimi winced at the bright light that flooded her retina's, next thing she knew, Vicious grabbed her wrist, dragging her inside the room.

Mamimi coughed, the air was musty, and smelt of cigarettes. It's been to long since she had a cigarette. But got over it quickly, "Jane, Vince, you here?"

Through the beaded curtains came a girl in a black dress, her black hair covering her eyes (Note, I can use my OC's whenever I want) "What up, bitch." The voice said, nowhere near the voice that Mamimi heard earlier, it wasn't raspy.

"Just so you know, yes, that was me talking before." Jane said to Mamimi. "Anyway, who is she?" Jane asked.

"Her name is Mamimi." Vicious said, looking at the girl.

"Oh, this is the girl you wanted us to check up on, well, isn't that sweet." Jane chuckled, "Man, you must have something for her to do this much for her.

Mamimi blushed, Vicious wasn't amused.

Jane laughed, "Nah, I know you and Spike were hard fucking."

Vicious growled, "Can you stop saying that?" Vicious asked, about ready to kill Jane.

Jane chuckled, reaching into her pocket and grabbing a smoke, (Yes, skimpy black dresses have pockets) lighting it, exhaling the smoke.

"Can I have one?" Mamimi asked.

"No, you need a checkup that will determine whether you can smoke without dying of some shit."

Mamimi gulped, "Don't worry honey." Jane said, patting Mamimi on the shoulder, "By the way you're looking and managing to stay a night with bastard without getting on his bad side, I'm pretty sure you're in good health." Jane whispered, Mamimi looked at her, blinking as Jane patted her back.

"Alright, girly, let's bring you to the operating table.

Mamimi gulped.

"Don't be afraid, I don't know what else to call it." Jane shrugged, taking Mamimi by the wrist and dragging her into the back room, all that was there was a table, with blood on the floor. But the air was a lot more sterile.

"Vince, you fucker, get yo ass in here before I have to beat it!" Jane yelled, looking back at Mamimi and Vicious, Mamimi a bit shocked.

"Hey, if were doing illegal operations, we can't have drugs, but don't get me wrong, I'm not high or anything, it's just Vince that's the expert in this shit." Jane chuckled, before yelling, "Vince you banana crammer, get in here!"

"Damnit, you don't have to yell." Vince said as he walked into the room, rubbing his head, he looked saner. And sounded like he knew what he was doing, I mean, it is a simple checkup.

"Alright, Mamimi, up on the table." Vince said with a smile, Jane whispered one more thing to Vince, "He won't try anything with you, he's gay."

Vince shrugged it off, going over to the operating table

"Well, I'll be in the living room." Jane declared, walking out the room.

Vince chuckled, "Don't worry, she's like that." Vince assured Mamimi as he washed his hands, Mamimi simply smiled nervously as Vince slipped on a pair of gloves.

Vince grabbed a tongue depressor from the jar that was on the desk. Walking over to Mamimi, "Alright Mamimi, I just need you to say 'Ah'."

Mamimi simply opened her mouth, without making the noise as Vince slipped the wooden stick in her mouth, pressing down on the tongue (You have no clue how wrong this sounds to me). Soon withdrawing th stick. Mamimi closed her mouth, Vince smiled, "Good, so far, so good." He said with a smile.

"How is she doing?" Vicious asked.

"Vicious, stop rushing me." Vince groaned.

"You know I'm not a patient person." Vicious growled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll finish this quickly." Vince groaned again, Vicious was getting pissed off with Vince's attitude. Vicious decided that he'd wait in the living room. "I see you're visiting." Vicious said to the girl on the couch.

"Yeah, I am, Vince kicked me out, something about drugs and him being an underground doctor not mixing. Who can blame him?"

"Yet you can still smoke?"  
"As long as it's not in his office."

Jane was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and smiling that really creepy ass smile. "So, Vicious, this is how you're getting over your break up with Spike?"

Vicious growled, not even responding, sitting next to Jane on the couch. "Can you stop saying that and hand me a smoke."

Jane shrugged, pulling out another cigarette and handing it to Vicious, "Yeah, Id figure you'd need one, you got a lot of shit on your mind. Like what you're gonna do with her." Jane threw her head back, looking at the ceiling. "Why did you take her, Vicious, a cold hearted bastard, out of all the people in the world taking in a girl, wait, how old is she?" Jane lifted her head, looking at Vicious.

"Nineteen or eighteen." Vicious responded, Jane nodded, "She looks younger than that."

Vicious shrugged. "Looks can differ from age."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean look at you." Jane said, pointing at Vicious, "You have fucking grey hair and bags under your fucking eyes and you're twenty-fucking-seven."

"You know I have sleeping problems. Not to mention the red eye didn't help."

"Still… then yet again there is such thing as 'lack of pigment' or some shit like that." Jane said, spitting the cigarette butt on the floor, and lighting another one the blink of the eye.

Vicious sighed.

"So, like I was saying, why did you take her?"

"Even though you're involved with the black market, I still can't tell you."

"Yeah, I best not get sucked into whatever the fuck you're doing. It will always end up with people dying."

"For a fucked up woman like you, you sure are smart."

Jane smiled, "Thank you Vicious, testing out being a gentleman instead of a coldhearted fucker?"

"No." Vicious said simply.

"Thought not."

Vicious sighed, "She's very naïve, that's from what I can tell."

Jane nodded, "Being naïve is easy to pick up in some people. Word of the wise, don't fuck this up."

Meanwhile…

"Well Mamimi, you're in pretty good health, seeing that you managed to eat without vomiting, normal bloody pressure and heart rhythm, a moderate case of memory loss, but I don't see anything wrong with that being that you've been frozen for a couple decades." Vince said with a smile, patting Mamimi on the head as if she were a pet.

Mamimi blinked, "Alright, um…"

"Call me Vince, Mamimi. I'm the nicer one, unlike Jane."

Mamimi nodded, "Alright Tak-kun."

"Luckily Vicious mentioned something about that… I don't mind as much." Vince smiled, he was very nice, nicer than Vicious.

"Come on Mamimi, we can't keep Vicious waiting, he's probably at Jane's throat again."

Mamimi hoped off the table, fallowing Vince into the living room, "Alright! She's good to go!" Vince exclaimed, Mamimi found her place next to Vicious again.

"Thanks' Vince."

Vince nodded, "You can pay us later."

Jane immediately took notice of Vince's statement and said. "Vicious, I suggest you get out of here." Jane said through gritted teeth. Vicious nodded, grabbing Mamimi's arm and dragging her out the apartment.

This chapter sucks, but it's usually the third or second chapter is where I fuck up. Anyay, I had to edit this chapter


	4. Lemon Drops

Mamimi was back in the car, driving to somewhere else, Vicious didn't say what, all he said was get in the car. Really, Mamimi would be anywhere then that shithole where she just was. She sighed looking out the window, again with the silence as they approached a tall building, Mamimi averted her eyes to it.

"Is that where we're driving?"

"Yes…" Vicious said no questions, but he'll let this one slide, she didn't know what anything was in this world. (Violet: OOC alert!) They pulled up to the building, Vicious parked the car, getting out of it along with Mamimi. Vicious walked up to Mamimi, shadowing over the young girl, being ironic that she was older than him, well, cutting out the years she was frozen she was only eight years younger than her.

Vicious reached into his pocket for something, he cursed, he better not have let it at home, then he felt it, a slight touch of elastic, grabbing on to it and pulling it out of his pocket. All it was a hair tie; Mamimi tilted her head, taking the object from his hand.

"Personally, I can't see you wearing a bun, but put it on."

Mamimi looked at him, "I never put my hair up, I don't know how."

Vicious sighed, putting the hair tie back in his pocket, "Fine, just, let's go, I may have said that I didn't want anyone to know, well, at least not the elders."

"Elders?" Mamimi asked.

Vicious sighed, "You wouldn't get it, at least for now." Vicious said, tugging Mamimi's sleeve meaning to fallow him into the building. Mamimi gasped, fallowing Vicious, keeping up with him and staying by his side like a lost puppy, well, that's practically what she was. And that's what Vicious needs, a simple brain to mold into his vision.

As they entered the building, Vicious couldn't help but be thankful that no one can see him with the girl, it's weird enough having her around, especially one like her.

Over in the distance, Vicious couldn't help but see someone, "She's awake?" The man asked.

Vicious nodded, "yes, she is, about damn time, I thought she would never wake up."

The raven haired man stepped from the shadows, facing Mamimi, "Is she in good health?"

Well, Vicious didn't know, he really didn't know why he had to take her to those two stoners, oh yeah, confidentiality. And less pay, Vicious didn't have many things, and one of those things was money. And Vince didn't really smoke, he stopped, saying something about not wanting too end up like Jane, he was more…level headed, and less aggressive, and less of a drunk, in actuality, he was just someone doing operations. Jane didn't even live with him, she just stopped by. (AU, it doesn't have to fallow my other story)

"Yes, she is." Ok, she seemed in good health, she hasn't has any fainting spells, so that must be something.

Lin nodded, "Good, she seems to be." Lin said, Mamimi looked up at him, blinking once.

"The name is Lin, I'm Vicious' assistant."

Mamimi nodded, Vicious hit Lin over the head, with a glare telling him "She's not that stupid." Well, Vicious got pissed easily, but getting pissed looking or talking to her the wrong way. Lin seemed suspicious, but the thought will reduce him to a blood stain.

"My apologize sir."

Vicious didn't respond, "You didn't speak a word to anyone, right?"

"No, not at all sir." Lin said, from what Mamimi can gather, Lin seemed rather uneasy around Vicious, as if he did something wrong he'd get killed or something.

"Good, come on Mamimi."

Vicious walked into the elevator with Lin tagging along him and Mamimi. "I thought you said you wanted no one to know about her." Lin inquired as the elevator went up.

"Yeah, but I can't leave her alone, Vince said something about not leaving her alone until she adapts to her new surroundings."

Lin nodded, Mamimi stood close to Vicious as the elevator jerked to a stop, Mamimi fumbled, Vicious catching her by the shoulder. Lin sighed, really suspicious.

Mamimi asked with Vicious, no need with Vicious tugging on Mamimi's shoulder to tell her when to fallow, simply fallowing him as they entered the dim office that wasn't so far away.

Vicious turned on the lights, "tak-kun?"

Vicious sighed, "Since hen dose she?" Vicious cut Lin off by simply looking at him, Lin stopped talking.

"I told you to not call me that." Vicious scolded Mamimi, Mamimi simply obeyed.

"She seems to be rather obedient." Lin complimented.

"It will make it much easier." Again with Lin praying that he won't do the unthinkable.

"What exactly are you going to do know?" Lin asked, Vicious wondered, what was he gonna do? He didn't know what she was good at, all he knew is that she was a self-proclaimed photographer for a magazine back when she wasn't frozen.

"Simple, I just got to figure out he strong point and use it." Besides photography, of course.

Lin nodded, "Has she said anything about any past regrets, for a girl like her, anything that could result in death can leave a tremendous amount of pressure on her psyche."

Vicious considered that, but she didn't seem like the violent type, of course, looks can be desiving, like something he watched about a girl with pink hair with a vocabulary that consisted of one word. But in reality she was a freaking sadist that killed anything.

In fact, Mamimi had pink hair! Holy crap, Vicious thought, but shook his head.

"Something wrong, Tak-kun?" Mamimi asked.

"Stop calling me Tak-kun."

Lin chuckled when Vicious wasn't looking, lucky quiet enough that Vicious couldn't hear , really, it was kinda funny that even someone as obedient as Lin had to atleast chuckle. Vicious had to fix something about him always being called 'Tak-kun' he was fine with 'Chief'. Of course, he has to think of something.

He sighed, "Lin, leave, now."

"Yes, sir." Lin bowed, leaving the room, alone with Vicious and Mamimi, he prayed for the young girl, hoping the best.

Vicious glared at Mamimi, "Mamimi let's just get this out of the way, do you have any experience with weapons?"

Mamimi nodded, she had little experience with weapons, a small flash, it was a long time ago, and she knew it, under the bridge, with him, looking away, pointing an Uzi at the horizon, aiming for the sunset, with him…what was his name? This must have been the short term memory loss Vince mentioned.

When it came to violence, all she could remember was one thing, for a flash.

_Smoke…_

"You don't have any experience with weapons?" Vicious asked.

"I…" Mamimi can't say she could remember, she had slight flashes, her memory gaps were soon filling themselves pretty quickly, quicker then most people, but al she saw was small flickers of orange sparks, soon turning into bright bought of orange and red. "Don't remember."

Vicious sighed, "No experience, huh? Well, I'll just start out with something simple." Vicious said, standing up and walking to his desk and opening a drawer, pulling out a dagger he kept in his desk for no apparent reason, needless to say, it never touched a drop of blood, it would be good for Mamimi, walking back to Mamimi, saying "This will be good for now." Holding the dagger to Mamimi, taking it by the blade, razor sharp, cutting Mamimi's palm like it was nothing, blood tainting the untouched blade, kinda pathetic being it was by the new found owner. The blade dropped, silence consumed the two until Vicious spoke, "Are you really that stupid?" He growled, looking at Mamimi with beast like eyes that didn't even look like they belonged to a human. "When holding a blade, take it by the fucking handle."

Mamimi didn't say anything as she wiped away the blood on her skirt, not showing any stains due to the lack of contrast.

"Great." Vicious said as he went back to his desk and reaching into one of the drawers, taking out a first aid kit, returning to Mamimi, "Give me your hand." Vicious said, his voice stern as Mamimi lifted her hand, palm up so Vicious can see, with the wound still bleeding slightly. He's seen worse than a mere wound across the top layer of skin. It's not like a gunshot wound, but still, it needed to be treated.

He didn't say anything as Vicious reached sat Mamimi down on to the ground, reaching into the kit for an alcohol swab. Mamimi simply watched as Vicious tore open the package. Not making a noise indicating pain, only saying as the alcohol touched her skin.

"It stings…"

"Deal with it…" Vicious said coldly, stung just like his words. He was just like him, his words stung like bee's. What was better, bees or this?

Vicious got up to after one more swipe across the wound and discarded it in a nearby trash, once coming back, he reached into the first aid kit, taking out bandages to wrap around her hand.

It didn't take long before it was seal up, Vicious got u as Mamimi looked at her hand, that is until vicious grabbed a part of her hair and tugged, meaning for her to get up.

"You're amazing, chief." She said.

"It's just wrapping up a simple wound."

Mamimi looked at Vicious, "What exactly do you want me for?" Mamimi asked, it seemed all for one purpose, violence, the knife, asking her what kind of weapon she used.

Vicious smiled, it was a wicked smile, "Once we figure out what type of weapon you're good at using, it will all make sense, Mamimi."

* * *

Me: FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUCCCKKKK! WHY IS IT ALWAYS... THE SECOND AND THIRD PART I FUCK UP?


	5. Chapter 5

At this point, can someone please review? I know, I'm getting Vicious and Mamimi OOC, hell, I find Mamimi hard to get in character, and I know that Mamimi and Vicious might make a horrible pairing. I just want to see what you think, and no flames, please.

* * *

With that in mind, Mamimi soon learned the basics of using a knife, hold it by the handle. With Vicious having to go to the syndicate building with nothing else to do, he practiced with Mamimi, seeing if she can catch him, a mere stab to the belly won't do much. After all, a bunch of bullets to the chest shadows out that.

It was almost like he was playing with her, his sick version a game, as the weeks went on, nothing of her past came back, she remember things, she didn't have a home, she loved photography and hanged out with a boy whose name was on the tip of her tongue, hell, she even forgot why she called people 'Tak-kun' it was almost like a permanent bad habit. It's not like that matter, whoever he was must have done something, something to hurt her, along with the boy she can't remember.

One things for sure, her old life with her camera and beloved lord 'Canti' sure beat the hell out of being with , who she would call Chief with her practicing.

"Mamimi, stop daydreaming." Vicious said, cutting into her thoughts, "we still need to practice."

Mamimi turned to face Vicious, his glare was serious, as always, so she never went against him. Why? Well, let's just say she got a glimpse of what would happen if someone went against him, almost like that man she heard of, Spike.

"Yes, Chief." Mamimi said, going into her battle stance, pointing the knife at Vicious, 'Don't hold back…' she thought, Vicious told her that, don't hold back when it comes to a blade in someone's body.

Mamimi charged, without making a sound, stealth, plus war cry's weren't her thing, quiet, the both of them were as Mamimi charged at Vicious, who easily dodged her move, such a sneaky bastard, quick.

"Come on Mamimi, you have to move faster than that!" Vicious growled as he easily dodged her moves, swaying his hips, almost like he was dancing with the knife.

Mamimi tried, Vicious was quick, he said he had practice with a man who was considered his equal, dodging bullets, and knifes. A spar between them meant death or a trip to the hospital.

Vicious soon found himself nearing the wall, taking a turn so that would elude the possibility of him being cornered, no, that wouldn't help her at all. She needs to strike when one is actually tring to put up a fight, atleast when they are, when there defenseless kill them.

The closest Mamimi ever gotten was right them, the tip, poking at his stomach, Vicious was impressed, but not a lot, he wants blood. To see her draw blood, it was beautiful image.

Mamimi hunched over, panting, working until fatigued, it was like that, it has now been about a week since Vicious was living with his Mamimi, he had to admit, she was doing better, but at a slower pace than his patience can tolerate. He sighed, looking at Mamimi.

In truth, she didn't like this, she didn't know what life was better, the one with so many gaps of truth or this life under the rule of this cruel man.

"Mamimi…" Vicious walked up to her, then patting her head, it was his habit, whenever she did something good he would pet her, even though it was the second time he did this, but for some reason, Mamimi was like a cat, mainly, he could see her with cat ears.

"Good…"

Mamimi nodded, but what Vicious told her, be full of suprises, with that, a quick jab of the knife, right through his cloths and piercing the skin on his arm, drawing blood, Vicious smiled, not taking it as betrayal, but more as something he thought of her doing.

Vicious smiled, licking away some of the blood on his fingers, looking at Mamimi, who flinched, knowing what might happen, but instead, Vicious held a finger that his blood on it, Mamimi arched an eye brow, looking at Vicious, who smiled.

"Taste it…"

Was he serious, she knew by know Vicious was demented in a way that seemed understandable, but really? His blood?

"I want you to taste my blood, only one other person did."

"Who was that?"

Vicious took his finger away and grined, "You heard his name in mine and Lin's conversations." Mamimi seemed totally oblivious to what Vicious meant, he sighed, "Spike."

Mamimi arched an eye brow, Spike, "Who was he?"

Vicious grimaced, "An old friend… don't ask about the blood thing, I don't even know anymore, but Mamimi, when you spend half of your life basking in the glorious bloodshed of others, you begin to realize how pleasubal it can be, especially tasting it." Vicious was now smiling, and pressing his finger on Mamimi's nose, leaving a little dot of blood on the tip.

"An aphrodisiac?" Mamimi asked, not knowing where that word came from. Vicious blushed, but Mamimi didn't seem to notice. Vicious took his hand away, lapping up the blood himself.

Vicious sure was fucked up, Mamimi sighed, placing the knife on the desk, thinking that she had done what Vicious wanted her to do for now. Vicious didn't seem to protest, Mamimi looked back at Vicious, who was just standing there with his arm bleeding freely.

"Arn;t you gonna fix that, Chief?" She asked Vicious nodded.

"When you have eluded death numerous times, you seem to get used to a jab in the arm, you wouldn't understand."

"May I walk around the building, Chief?"

Vicious looked at Mamimi, "I guess, I don't leave for ten minutes, find Lin while you're at it." Mamimi nodded, walking towards the door and opening it. Walking out without uttering a word to Vicious.

Vicious sighed, looking at the knife that still had his blood on it, sitting on the table with the last rays of sunlight shining off the blade and the deep red that covered it. Working fast with her progress, he was beginning to regret nothing.

Mamimi walked through the halls, Vicious left at around eight, last she checked it was seven thirty-five, she has a good few minutes, usually with the time she had she would talk to Lin, he seemed… let's just put it as not as unnerving as Vicious.

Mamimi was somewhat used to the hallways of the large building, at least she knew were Vicious office was, and the exit, nowhere else, Vicious sets limits, as if trying to keep her from seeing certain things, saying she wasn't. Mamimi was forced to wear high heals, a black skirt and custom tailored suit. She was beginning to think she was part of some fucked up cult, but vicious assured her she was in something completely different. Mamimi walked around, waiting for vicious to finish work before finding the lone girl wandering the halls, it wasn't that hard if he was able to hear the clicking of her high heels against the floors.

A sudden feel of something warm on her shoulder, Mamimi gasped, looking behind her, seeing Lin, who pulled away his hands once he realized her had scared the girl.

"My apologize Mamimi." Lin said, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She didn't respond, Lin always did this, it became a rutine, he would do something that would be enough to tick Vicious off and apologize as if the man was right behind him. "Vicious knows you're wandering the halls?" Mamimi nodded.

"Good, you realize you leave in about fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Vicious-sama lets me wander the halls, he goes to look for me when we have to leave."

Lin arched an eyebrow at Mamimi's words, "Since when did you start calling Vicious that? All I ever hear you call Vicious is Chief or Tak-kun."

Mamimi wasn't quite sure either, being that Vicious would pull at her hair if she called him Tak-kun, he really didn't do much when she called him Chief, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Vicious is really protective of you..." Lin says, rubbing his shoulder, chuckling, "He was never like this to anyone."

Mamimi tilted his head, "Never like this to anyone?" she asked, with that said, Mamimi just seemed kinda cheerful.

"Vicious is very distant with people, even when he was friends with Spike, he was very cold hearted to others. Up until Spike left him, he just seemed…" Lin cut himself off, realizing that Mamimi was still unaware of who Spike was, or at least, knew that Spike was Vicious' friend, he sighed, "he just hates everything and everyone, hell, he even treats me like a human shield other than"

"Bombarding Mamimi with things that don't matter anymore, Lin?"

Lin gulped, Mamimi gasped and finding her place next to Vicious, "Mamimi, wait in the car."

Mamimi nodded, leaving Vicious alone with Lin.

* * *

I had to cut off, Word was being a bitch so it didn't save correctly and only made me submit half of this… so like I said, please review…


End file.
